Bring Me To Life
by A Flying Tomato
Summary: Vlad's latest attempt at a perfect son, "PROJECT NIGHTSHADE", is seen as a failure and ordered for termination. Escaping death; the boy goes on the run. What he wants is revenge and he plans on getting it, whether it be on man, ghost...or halfa. Dani/OC
1. Awaken

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_

* * *

_**

_It's hard to think of anything that I haven't heard before.  
I hear these voices in my head.  
They could be mine but I'm not sure._

_I hear them telling me who they think I should be.  
Why won't they leave me alone?  
I deny it, I try to fight it.  
But I'm losing control!_

**Dead By Sunrise - "Crawl Back In"**

**__**

* * *

**_Cold…so…so very cold…_**

"Well his vitals are all good, and his energy levels are off the charts!"

"But that doesn't explain his black flesh, now does it, doctor?

"Well…perhaps it's his body's reaction to all the drugs we've been pumping into his tank."

_…**Voices…? But…what? Who is out there…?**_

"Fiddlesticks! Just look at him!"

"Please Mr. Masters, calm down. It's not as bad as it-"

"Not as bad? He looks like a living shadow for goodness sake!"

_…**But…where? Where are they coming from…?**_

"Sir, please-"

"I asked for a perfect son! Not some creepy rejected shadow!"

**_I must…find out…_**

"Uh…sir?"

"Mr. Mast-"

"No! No interruptions! I'm ranting here!"

**_I have to escape…leave the darkness…_**

"Sir!"

"Doctor! Shut your man up!"

"Fine. What is it?"

"He's waking up."

_…**Freedom…**_

* * *

The glass covering the cylinder tank started to buckle. Cracks appeared at the bottom of the tank and spread like wildfire. The science lab was completely dead quiet as it went on. Even the man standing near the front in the crisp business who was once ranting on was silenced by the orchestra of small snaps and cracks of the subject's birthing chamber.

Then suddenly, the glass gave way and the whole area was flooded by strange blue liquid which spread in every direction. The man in the suit's ankles were drenched by the liquid, but he paid no attention. Instead, he focused on the dark figure who fell out after the fluids. Almost immediately after hitting the ground, every shadow in the lab, whether it be from machine or human, jetted across the floor and was absorbed by the fallen figure.

One could hear a pin fall in the silence that followed, everyone nearby were focusing on the mysterious dark shape which had appeared. But the hush quietness was only broken by the easy footsteps that came from one of the men in a lab coat who slowly moved across the room to the area where the glass tank had once been.

His hands shook as he slowly bent down and put his hand to the shadowy form that was sprawled out across the ground.

"He has a pulse." The man spoke, breaking many of the shocked scientists out of their vegetable state. "He's unconscious." The same man spoke again and many in the room released breaths they didn't realize they were holding.

"Mr. Masters, what are your orders?" Another of the men in white coats asked the man in the suit, who seemed deep in thought.

Finally, "Get him to the medical center and bring me all files on Project Nightshade." His strong, authoritative voice sent the science lab back into a rush and he glanced down at the ground where his shadow had once been just a minute ago.

"Doctor Manning?" He called out to the scientist in charge.

"Sir?"

"If the boy awakens again, notify me." And with that, he exited the laboratory, leaving for his room to retire for the night.

* * *

_Fire, so much fire. Burning. Consuming. Blazing. Furious. Unmerciful flames of hate and rage. It was everywhere._

_"Chris! Chris, where are you?!" He was screaming, the smoke entered his lungs and burned his throat but he wouldn't quit. He continued his screams, even as veins buldged in his throat, he kept screaming his name._

_"Chris! Dammit Chris! Answer me!" The heat was so intense. He could literally feel his skin blistering through his clothing. The fire was spreading, over the walls and to the ceiling. He was running out of time, he had to hurry. The orphanage would be collapsing soon._

_"David!" A voice called out and his head spun around. He saw him, at the end of the hallway, and couldn't help but smile in bliss._

_"Chris!" He exclaimed, running towards him; there was still time, they could still make it out. They would be alright..._

_The floor suddenly creaked and caved in and the person he had been searching for so desperately fell along with it, screaming._

_"DAVID!!!" He cried as he sank through the flaming floor boards..._

* * *

I gasped when I awoke and painfully bright lights was the first thing I saw of the world. I grunted in response, my head started throbbing horribly and only worsened as I kick started my mind and attempted to remember, remember…

Remember what? What was that dream that I just had? What significance does it hold to me? And…just who am I…?

Nothing.

That was the answer to my own questioning: nothing. I can't remember. I Can't even recall my own name…!

My mental questioning ended as a strange hissing sound filled the room. I only now realized were I was, sitting atop a small bed with multiple wires and machinery surrounding me. The wires were dug into my skin and it stung a bit, I ignored the pain as the hissing stopped a door I hadn't seen earlier snap open, revealing a man with slicked back graying hair and a suit. I suddenly felt uneasy about him, he gave off some sort of powerful aura that I couldn't exactly define…

"Greeting my boy." He said to me, chin up and hands crossed behind his back. His eyes went over and inspected my form and he released a small frown, but it was gone in an instant.

"**Uh, hello." **I said meekly but then man stopped mid step and his eyes slightly widened. Frowning once again, he became silent for awhile, looking very unsatisfied, I took this moment to speak up.

"**Can you please tell me, where am I?"**

He paused yet again, taking in the question very deeply, needing to carefully process what his response would be. Then, finally, "A place where you will be tested." His voice was chilling, emotionless and it caused a cold sweat to travel down my spine. His eyes gazed over me one last time before he scowled slightly and quickly exited the room.

I was left alone after that, so I took the time to go over what that man's answer had meant. What did he want from me? Why was I here? Who the hell am I!?!

I sighed, slouched my shoulders and buried my head into my hands, then, it hit me. Something was wrong here, something was off…

I pulled my palms away from my face and stared, long and hard at them. Unlike the man in the suit, who's skin was tanned and detailed with complexion and color. My skin, no, my flesh, was black, pitch black, a shroud of darkness, the absence of light.

I started to panic and threw the bed sheets off to check my body underneath. It was as I had feared, all black, like the night itself.

Something was _very _wrong here. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to look like this, like…like a shadow.

It was all too much to take in. The pain, that nightmare, the questions, those hateful looks the man send my way, my inability to remember anything and now my flesh made of darkness… It was just too much, too much!

I silently started to sob and shake, I haven't even been conscious for very long and I was already overwhelmed. The tears were flowing down my shadowed cheeks in a steady stream, I lost control of my breathing and started hyperventilating violently. I curled up into a ball and stayed like that for hours. Eventually falling asleep to the only thing accompanying for now, the steady "_beep, beep, beep" _of the nearby medical machinery…

* * *

Immediately after exiting the medical room, Vlad stormed off, swearing a large collection of colorful words. So far, success of "Project Nightshade" was looking very, very unlikely. All the previous subjects had failed to survive past the birthing chambers, and the characteristics of the current surviving subject were…different.

Vlad scoffed at that, saying he was "different" was a major understatement. This new creation of his, the boy, was just…wrong. Completely wrong. Nowhere near the dream of a perfect son that he had and still longed for. His new "son" was basically a freak; on the boy's face, save for a pair of red silts that Vlad guessed doubled for eyes, he had no facial features at all, his face was covered by a mask of shadows. Hell, he was practically made of darkness. The scans that Vlad's science team took confirmed them of this. The boy had an unusual ability to absorb the darkness and shadows around him, making them his own and forming them to his every will.

"_Not to mention the eerie, demotic sounding voice" _Vlad mused to himself about how the boy's voice sent shivers down his spine. "_Project Nightshade, how fitting of a name to a shadow."_

Vlad's face curled into a scowl as he thought of his hypothesis of the project. His original attempts at a perfect son, a clone of Daniel Fenton had been a colossal failure. In the end, hundreds of thousands of dollars in equipment was lost, and young Daniel had gained a powerful ally in the aftermath.

"_Danielle!" _Vlad snarled her name in the back of his mind, "_She has proven to be a thorn in my side for far too long. Her time will come soon enough…"_

And so his plans at a perfect son was crushed right before his eyes. But then, Vlad had an ingenious idea, or so he had thought at the time. Instead of trying to clone Daniel and once again fail at that. He would make a son completely from scratch, with absolutely no connections to Daniel or his cousin at all. No, why use the weak? Vlad's new son would be great and powerful. He'll be able to wipe the floor with _both _Phantoms without breaking a sweat. And he'll be obedient, well disciplined and respectful to his creator. Yes, the ultimate being, his perfect offspring…

Just the thought of his ever yearning dream forced Vlad to grit his teeth in response. The current subject was no where near his dream. Sure the child had impressive energy levels and powers. But he was just so…strange to him, too much of a freak to be a trophy son. And the comatose body they used for his form showed so much promise, so disappointing.

"Oh well," Vlad spoke aloud to himself, finally looking to the bright side of things, "If the boy doesn't show any potential or compensation for his short coming, them I can just have him terminated and start over." His voice had no remorse in it whatsoever. After all, these prototypes had no memory, no remembrance of any life they might or might not have once had. They essentially were "dead". No one would miss them, so, what's there to be remorseful for?

And with that reassurance, Vlad strolled off, back to his living room, his thoughts currently occupied by the satisfying and enjoyable dreams of revenge on Jack and Daniel Fenton for ruining his life…

* * *

**This fic is based off the Evanescence song "Bring Me To Life." Basically, if you listen to the song, you'll get the main theme of the story.**

**Anyways, please review, I need feedback  
-Tomato**


	2. Shrouded

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

_Make me!  
Into the one you want, into the one you need you bend and…  
Break me!  
You watch me separate myself from who I really am.  
To fit into your plan…_

_You're cutting me in two  
And ripping me in three  
You're killing with those words you say to me  
You're cutting me in two  
And ripping me in three  
How many pieces can you take from me?_

Dark New Day - "Pieces"

* * *

"Power flow…100%"

"Surveillance…good to go!"

"Weapons System…functioning."

"A.I Sub-systems…online."

"Backdrop…downloading…"

Vlad growled slightly at how long it was taking the technicians to prepare the testing chamber. They had assured him that it would only take a moment to finish diagnostics, but his patience was wearing thin. All he wanted to do was to go and get this over with, see what P-17 was capable of and then decided if the child deserved to live or not. He cared very little as to all the data that his scientists wished to gather on the boy; Vlad did not want data, Vlad wanted a son.

It had been only two days since the boy, P-17 (or Prototype One-Seven), had awakened and broke free from his birthing tank. As soon as Medical had assured him that One-Seven was fit, Vlad had forced him out of bed and got him into the testing field. All along the way, the boy would not _shut up_ with his questions! Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here? Where is here? Who are you!?!

Vlad rubbed his forehead furiously. One-Seven's endless questioning had given him a most unpleasant migraine. The only way he could get the child to quit talking was to promise him answers after the tests were finished. The boy's red eyes looked wary, but Vlad's furious glare sent him backing down.

"…and complete!" The technician's voice broke Vlad free from his thoughts and back into the real world.

"And finally, Life Support…at 15%…16%…17%…"

"Ugh!" Vlad grunted in anger, his patience non-existent, "We have no time for this! Begin the tests!" He ordered the tech teams and a single scientist looked towards him, warily.

"Sir? Are you sure about this?" Doctor Manning, the head of the Project asked, "The subject could suffer serious injury if he were to lose control or-" The Doctor's rambling ended as Vlad sent him a very cold glare.

"If the boy cannot either show self control of his powers or have any impressive capabilities to begin with, then he is of no use to me and will be discarded regardless." Vlad said without any shame, "The added danger will force the boy to use his instincts and will prove whether or not he potential. And now, Doctor." Vlad's eyes narrow and he growled out his order, leaving no room for objection.

"Begin, the tests."

* * *

I have shadow powers.

I can control shadows.

Cool, right?

Don't ask me how, or why, because truth be told, I have no idea. I haven't the slightest clue where the hell I received the abilities of shadow manipulation. I'm not even sure exactly _how _I can even use this gift. I have absolutely no control over it. I just now learned that I had a super power barely ten minutes ago.

But yeah, I have super powers…or at least according to this Vlad Masters guy, who refuses to answer _any _of my questions. I mean, I just barley was released from infirmary before he comes barging in, demanding that I come with him and drags me through corridor after corridor until we arrive in some big closed off area. He orders me to stay put and exit's the way we came.

By now, I'm way beyond confused. I attempted to get answers on the way here, but Mr. Masters (or whatever his name is) just ignored me. The only time he opened his mouth was when he dropped the bombshell and told me I had special powers. And of course that just rose a dozen more questions.

Well, at least it explains the…_irregularities_, with my body…I think…

Doesn't explain the strange dreams though…or I guess you could call them nightmares. I really wouldn't know the difference.

I had them again; twice, actually. Together, that makes it three times that I've had these disturbingly familiar dreams.

They just…it seems…I can't really explain it; but these dreams, these visions, they seem so, _so real. _It feels like I've lived them before, like they aren't actually dreams but memories. And I know it sounds crazy, believe me, even I think it's insane…but it feels as though I've seen them happen before, like I'm reliving an old event, an old memory.

As for the dreams themselves, it's rather difficult for me to recall them all. I don't really see the whole thing in one big picture, it's more like snapshot after snapshot of memories are thrown at me; none of them making any sense whatsoever.

But I'm getting off topic, where was I?

Oh yeah, the dreams.

There's smoke, in all three of the dreams, there's always so much smoke filling the air. And the smoke feels so real that I can actually smell the smoke and taste the bitterness of it all, so much so that I actually woke up once, coughing; dry mouth, the foul taste of charcoal at the end of my tongue and a scratching sensation at the back of my throat. It's as if I really was inhaling a lung full of smoke.

Like I said before, It sounds crazy.

But as I was saying, along with the smoke, there's fire, blazing, burning, blistering flames of heat and rage that makes my bed sheets soaked with sweat. And in the dream, I'm navigating through the smoke, heat and fire. For whatever reason, I don't know why, but I'm doing it. And I'm also screaming out a name, screaming with all my heart; calling out in distress, fear and anxiety.

"_Chris! Chris, where are you!?"_

I shook my head free of those thoughts; I could literally hear the screams, echoing in head. I already had enough on my mind; I still don't know who the hell I am…

Suddenly, the walls start around me start shimmering. I raise an eyebrow (or at least I would, considering the fact that I don't have a facial features to speak of) I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not seeing things. Nope, the walls really are shimmering; then, the environment around me begins shifting, changing. I start to panic a bit.

"**What's happening!?" **I call out, hoping someone will hear me.

"Calm down." A disembodied voice calls out; it's slightly distorted, it's coming from some kinda speaker system. "The room you're in now is a virtual reality training chamber. We're just changing the backdrop to better fit the simulation." His words confuse me; why would they put me in this place? A virtually reality chamber? I didn't know that kinda stuff was possible, and why would they put me right in the middle of one?

"**I-I don't understand! Why am I here?" **All I want are answers! Is it really too much to ask?

"Silence boy!" A different voice, Mr. Masters, exclaims over the speakers. "Are you really this dense? You're in here because we need to test your abilities. So cease with the questioning and just do as we say!" His voice was firm and left no room for argument; I backed down and complied.

The area around me shifted and became a ruin city, a wasteland. Destroyed building surrounded me and the sky was red. I stared, agape at the desolation.

"**What is this place…?" **I murmured quietly to myself as I hesitatingly started walking down the ruined streets.

"Alright, listen up." Yet another voice, different from Mr. Master's, spoke over the intercom. "This test is fairly straightforward. Just make it from Point A to…" Suddenly in the distance, I saw a bright blue flag pop into existence. "…Point B."

I looked forward, shrugged, and start heading towards it. But then the voice called out again.

"Be forewarned, however; there may be some…_complications, _when trying to reach the end."

Without warning, the ground in front of me exploded in a blaze of fire. I fell down on my back, shocked, and arms raised to shield my face from the intense heat. The heat lasted a few more seconds before the fire started to wither and die. Then, a could just barley make out a figure approaching through the flames.

I got a good look at him when he exited the dying blaze. He was dress in all black and looked as if he was on a warpath; dressed in combat fatigues, body armor, helmet and gasmask with concealed his face.

My eyes traveled down to his chest and I saw the distinct shape of a pistol…

Aimed right at me.

Oh shi-

The man fired his weapon and dirt kicked up around me as I sprang forward and ran to the nearest cover I could find. I dove through the broken door of a nearby apartment complex. The man continued to fire his pistol at me, the bullets keeping me pinned down and unable to move from my hiding spot. Then, I heard a door slam open. I craned my head to the left and saw the sight of yet another armed man, this one holding a menacing looking rifle. He sighted his target; the target being me, and pulled the trigger.

Thinking fast, I dove behind the nearby check out counter and hid there as the rounds from the rifle ripped apart the area around me. A bullet ricocheted off the wall and struck me in the leg. The pain was intense and I cried out. Ruby red blood seeping through the wound.

_Well…at least now I know I can bleed…_

The firing stopped and I heard a pair of footsteps approaching; both men were coming at me and closing, fast.

I panicked, trying to ignore the pain that shot through my leg and my eyes search every nook and cranny of the room, desperate for a safe refuge.

_There…! _

I spotted a door, not too far away from my current position and made a wild dash over to it. The men opened fire but the rounds from their firearms only tore up the area behind me. I made it to the door and slammed it shut.

The room was dark, too dark to see anything and I frantically searched the walls for a light switch. No luck.

"**Damn." **I muttered, tired and in despair; all the sprinting, the gunfire, and the pain in my leg were taking it's told on me. My adrenaline was all but empty. I wanted to rest, but those men outside were going to kill me. And I thought this was only a simulation…

"**You can't simulate pain…" **I said to myself, feeling my bullet wound and wincing. I wanted to check it and put some kinda covering over it, but I couldn't see a thing; and then those men were going to come in here and kill me and I can't do anything about it because I can't see! Why can't this darkness just _move!?_

Suddenly the room seemed to shift and I could see. I could see clearly now. The darkness, the shadows seem to just…recede into the corners of the room. There wasn't any light and it was still dark, but now I could see.

I stared, shocked and looked down at my black hands. Did I just do that? Did they move because of…me?

Suddenly, the door opened up and a hand threw a pair of…things into the room with me and then shut the door again. I jumped back in reaction and stared at what had hit the floor next to me.

Grenades.

I gasped and crawled backward, desperate to escape the explosives but my back hit a wall and I was stuck. The room I chose to hide in was small, extremely so. I was trapped.

"**Oh no." **I whispered, scared beyond belief. **"No!" **I then screamed, arms held forward as if they would offer some protection, and I screamed just as the grenade went off, sending shrapnel outwards towards me.

I shut my eyes and waited for the inevitable pain but it never came. After a moment, I looked up.

There was a wall in front of me, a dark, thick wall made of some kind of shadowy substance. After a moment, the wall started to dissipate and became nothing more than the darkness at my feet. It protected like…like a shield.

Then I felt a soothing sensation at my leg and I looked downwards to catch the glimpse of shadows seemingly running down my thigh, heading for my bullet wound. When they reached it, they melding together with the shot up skin and began…well, doing something.

A small metallic _chink _echoed and I saw the ricocheted bullet pop out of my leg. The wound closed up on itself and was like brand new; no more pain, no more blood.

"**Holy shit…" **I couldn't contain myself as I witnessed the miracle. The shadows had come to my aid, as if I had commanded them to.

Mr. Masters was right, I _do _have powers. The shadows are under _my _control. I had a chance against those men. I just had to find some defense against their guns.

Hmmm, I wonder…

"**Okay, think shield, think bulletproof shield." **I said, closing my eyes, focusing. I could literally _feel_ the shadows traveling up my arm and taking shape. I could feel something, forming, morphing, growing on my arm. When it stopped, my arm felt heavier and I opened my eyes.

My arm was gone, gone and replaced by a huge shield which if I were to crouch, would cover a great portion of my body. The shield itself looked…odd. It was crooked in some areas, ragged edges and uneven in all around shape. Think, a giant shard of glass…but made out of some kind of black, organic material.

I looked over it's design and shrugged. It would have to do.

Just then, the only exit to this tiny room began to open; a small ray of light through the crack of an opening door. Thinking fast, I hid against the wall and attempted to bend the shadow's around me. I succeeded and the room instantly became darker than midnight, not even the light from the opened door could pierce through the pitch black darkness.

One of the soldier men came forward, flashlight in one hand, pistol in the other. He approached, hesitantly and watched the end of the room carefully, walking right pass me.

_It's now or never…_

I burst from the shadows and smashed my shielded arm against his face, he flew back into the wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious. His comrade had taken immediate notice of my attack and out the corner of my eye, I could see him bringing his rifle to bear in response. I myself raised my shield and prayed that everything would be okay.

The distinct roar of gunfire ended my silent prayers and I felt multiple heavy impacts along my shield, but by some miracle, it held together, deflecting or absorbing all the bullets. The barrage stopped and I heard the man's rifle click, empty.

I grinned.

Lunging forward, I smashed the shield into the soldier, sending him flying back out the door. He dropped his rifle and I quickly kicked it away from his sprawled out form before sending a hard kick to his head, knocking him out, cold. I released the breath I just now realized I was holding and took a few deep breaths, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Then; the walls behind me exploded.

The explosion was extremely loud, nearly bursting my eardrums; wood and concrete debris showered my position and I grunted as a rather large block smashed into my back, knocking me over. After a silent moment of pain, I recovered and sued my shield to push off the debris that was nearly crushing my body. I stumbled out of the blown up building, head throbbing horribly; then, I noticed the red dots skittering around my chest. Confused, I looked up and the sight of a dozen soldiers with rifles and laser sights met my gaze.

Aw crap.

One of them yelled out an order and I just barely raised my shield in time to protect from the barrage of lead that came my way. I took a knee to better get my body behind the shield and grit my teeth as the bullets just kept on coming.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked my world and I was sent flying as a huge projectile smashed into my shield. This time, the pressure was just too much and the shield shattered under the blow. I landed roughly, sliding violently on my back until I crashed into a pile of debris in a darkened alley way. I groaned and sat up, some of the shadows in the alley absorbed into my body and the cuts and bruises that I no doubt had received we're healed in a flash. My muscles however still ached and felt sore, like they were on fire.

I looked down at arm, fearing that it was lost along with the shield; but I was being paranoid and it was still there, perfectly intact. I exhaled, relieved and stood up, brushing the dust and dirt off my jumpsuit.

"**Okay then." **I spoke aloud to myself. **"Need a new plan…" **I put my fist chin for a moment, thinking up different strategies for my current situation. I was greatly outnumbered and outgunned. I needed to even the playing field, I needed a weapon.

I suddenly had a thought and glanced down to my hands. If I could make a shield…then what's stopping me from making a…

The shadows sped up from the ground and into my body, traveling through my chest and into my arms. I concentrated; a dozen different ideas popping into my head.

After a moment, the sensation disappeared and I opened my eyes.

And whistled.

Both of my hands were now replaced with some menacing looking claws. I looked them over; like before with the shield, the claws themselves looked organic, made from some leathery black substance. There were four long, razor-sharp daggers on each hand, one on every finger, excluding my thumb. The length of each blade was an easy seven or eight inches and were colored a dull gray, they looked as if they were made of bone.

I heard footsteps and knew that those soldiers were getting closer. I needed to set an ambush and quick.

These weren't real men, they were as the scientist said, a simulation, holograms; they weren't real, weren't alive, so if I do end up killing someone, I didn't really kill anybody. It's like…a videogame, the bad guys are trying to kill me, I must defend myself. And besides, if I do well in this simulation, I just might get some answers about with I am.

I went flat against a wall and blended into the shadows, using and controlling the darkness as a blanket to conceal my position. The tactic worked earlier, so why not now?

They approached and three men went in first. They moved in a tight formation, covering and checking every corner, nook, and cranny. For a second, I feared they would find me, but they just passed me and kept on going, deeper into the alley. The rest of their squad followed and I smirked, this was perfect.

I crept behind the last two in formation and did the only move I knew how to do.

I stabbed. Quick forward jab.

They both were wearing body armor but it failed to protect them much as the claws cut right through the Kevlar and into their bodies. Despite the fact that this was virtual; the blood seemed real enough to me that I cringed and shivered at the sight of it. A couple drops splattered on my face and through the simulation and the dark mask that covered my features; it was wet, warm and smelled of copper.

The two soldiers released pained cries as they fell to the floor and the other men in the squad spun around to face me. Sliding my claws out of the fallen soldier's bodies with a sick, wet sounding slosh; I thrust forward and lanced the closest man next to me before backhanding another one and he was sent crashing into his comrade.

By now, the others had recovered and raised their firearms, one actually lifted up a huge looking rocket launcher and aiming it at me. Not good.

By the time they pulled the triggers, I summoned a quick shadow wall which soaked up the fire. Long as that rocket doesn't go off, I'll be fine.

The shadow wall departed and I rolled forward, reached another soldier and made a diagonal slice with both claws. His body fell to the floor, lifelessly and I stepped forward.

"**Who else wants some?"**

* * *

"Incredible." Breathed Doctor Manning as he watched P-17 completely annihilate the patrol of troops managed against him. They had been watching the entire time the simulation was operating, and saw every moment, every little detail. The boy and his abilities were amazing.

"Yes, I must admit, quite impressive." Even Vlad was surprised at the power the boy held within him. Even with no training at all, he still blew through and tore into the soldiers that had him outnumbered. So far, the combat was getting easy for him. The armed men stood no match, with the boy's power and the fact that there were shadows at every corner. P-17 just might be the one. Vlad just needed to test one more thing…

"Doctor." Manning turned around to see Vlad standing before him.

"Yes, Mr. Masters?"

"I wish to test the boy against a more of an equal adversary. Alert engineering that Container 2A is to be prepared and emptied into the Simulation Chamber."

"Yes, sir." He replied as he quickly ordered his crew into positions and hailed the head engineer about the situation. Vlad glanced back to the live feed of the test and saw that the boy had just slit the throat of the last soldier. Impressive indeed.

"Mr. Masters?" Vlad turned from the screen to face Manning as he hung up the phone. "What exactly are you planning?"

Vlad turned his attention back to the screens, not even bothering to face the Doctor as he spoke. "The boy has no natural enemies that can match him…" He allowed a small, nearly unnoticeable smirk to graze his features.

"Let us see how well he fares against a _supernatural _foe."

* * *

The claws receded back into body and my black hands took form once again as I finished off the last and final soldier. I quickly exited the alley, growing extremely nauseous at the sight and smell of so much gore and took a quick breather on the sidewalk of the destroyed city street. I was exhausted, any reserves of adrenaline I had was now no doubt completely depleted. My body ached all over and I nearly fell asleep right then and there.

But as I closed my eyes, I felt a chill crawl down my spine and glanced up only to have a bolt of green lightening strike me and send me flying backwards, landing hard into the dirt. I groaned for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and looked up.

Green was my first impression. Bright, glowing, emerald green that seemed to shimmer and…I can't really explain it, but give some sort of…presence, around the creature's skin. Then I noticed that it wasn't skin I was looking at but actually _bare bone!_

I-It was a skeleton! A walking, living, _glowing _skeleton! And it was…floating?! Floating! In midair! Oh my god…!

I just sat there and stared, wide eyed and in absolute terror, a million questions going through my head. What the hell is that thing? Is it an enemy? Wait; of course it is, it attacked me.

I sat up, hands forming back into claws. Glaring at the glowing skeleton; truthfully, I'm scared, but I won't let this thing know that. **"So…is this also apart of the test?" **The skeleton did not acknowledge me and I didn't receive any answers from those probably watching right now. **"I'll take that as a yes." **I lunged for him, claws extended, aiming for the neck…

Then, the skeleton seemed to lose his glow and become…well, become transparent. And then, to my utmost shock, my form actually fell right through his transparent form and I ate dirt. I spun my head around and my wide eyes became even wider as I saw his body change back to a solid form. His skeletal grin seemingly mocking me at my failed strike. I grit my teeth in response.

"**Okay, let's try that again…" **I stood up and swung again, and just like before, his from changed and my claw caught nothing but cold air. Irritated, I tried again. Yet another failure. Now, flat out pissed off, I began a barrage of slashes and cutting motions, hoping to land a hit on this thing. But each strike just kept passing through his body, doing absolutely nothing. In a last, desperate move, I brought my claws in front of me and stabbed both of them forward with as much force as possible.

This time, however, the skeleton responded. Both claws went through his body and he side stepped. His body changing back to normal and now grasping onto my arms in a tight grip. He carried me up, held by the arms and dangling in the air and swung me outwards, smacking head first into a light pole. I grunted, claws receding and hands going up to nurse my wounded face. I stood up, weak in the knees and looked forward.

Nothing.

Surprised, I twisted my head around, eyes searching for the green skeleton. Catching no sight of him and out of paranoia, I formed my right hand into a shield and hesitatingly stepped forward.

A chill went down my back and suddenly I was violently grabbed by the shoulders spun backward. Despite the fact that my eyes saw nothing, I felt a clenched fist smash into my face repeatedly and was thrown to the ground. I groaned and my face felt numb, my right eye was swollen and I could barely see. Trying desperately to ignore the pain and against my body's complaints; I slowly stood and turned to the direction the sneak attack came from.

There was nothing but still air where I faced.

"**How…?" **I croaked, beyond confused and feeling even more scared than before. **"Where are you?" **I yelled out at nothing.

And then, "nothing" answered.

The skeleton appeared out of thin air; literally materialized right in front of me and backhanded me across the face. I hit the dirt, hard and cringed as my cheek burned. I tried to get up but the skeleton kicked me back down. I tried three more times after that, and ended with the same results. But on the fourth attempt, using my shield as a crutch, I managed to stand up on my own.

I stood at odds with the skeleton, blood dripping down my face and sneered at him. **"You're going to regret that." **I snarled as shadows shot out from darkened areas surrounding me and were absorbed into my body. My injuries healed and I stood; refreshed and ready for combat. I raised the shield and braced myself. **"Come and get me."**

The skeleton gave off an inhuman hiss and raised a hand forward. Green mist flowed around us and suddenly began to form…something. The mist began to solidify and slowly became what looked like a metal staff, with sharp blades clutching a green tinted crystal at the end of it. He aimed the staff at me and I was nearly caught off guard when a bolt of green lightning shot out and impacted against my shield. My feet sank into the ground and I slid backwards a few feet, but the lightning began to thin out and eventually died away completely. I stood there, unharmed and ready for more.

"**Is that the best you got?" **I was a bit happy at my first victory over this new foe and decided to provoke him just a bit.

He hissed again, this time more menacingly than before and jabbed his staff forward, hoping to impale me on it. I brought the shield forward and it collided in a brilliant display of emerald sparks. He swung again and I went on defense yet again, deflecting his attacks while secretly forming my other hand into a claw. When he raised his staff high; planning to smash my face in like a hammer, I brought my shield upwards, blocking the blow and thrust my claw forward, tearing into the skeleton's exposed ribcage and actually slicing off a few ribs. He released a shriek and retaliated with a bolt of lightening at point blank range that sent me flying.

I smashed into a wall, chest smoking and in a considerable amount of pain. Fighting the urge to call it quits right there, I started getting back to my feet, but the skeleton came flying in, grabbed me by the throat and threw me against a wall before unleashing another wave of green electricity.

The pain was excruciating and I had to fight the urge to fall unconscious right then and there. I fell to my knees and out of the corner of my eye, I could see the skeleton approaching; I tried to raise my shield in time but was too late as he heaved his staff sideways and clocked me on the head. Landing face first into the dirt, I attempted to absorb some shadows to heal up, but before I could, the skeleton stomped down on my back with surprising force; just how much power could a bag of bones have…?

He kicked me in the side and I recoiled, pain overwhelming my brain. He kicked me once more before picking me up by the jumpsuit collar and tossing me forward into an alley way.

When I landed painfully, I was made aware of the distinct scent of copper, that metallic smell that assaulted my nostrils. Looking up, I found the ground to be stained with the color of scarlet.

Blood.

There were bodies, dressed in fatigues and body armor; I've seen this alley way before, these bodies were made by me, these were the men I slaughtered.

I shivered at the thought before remembering that this was just a simulation…no matter how much pain I was in, this wasn't real. Despite the fact that it felt every bit real, from the pain of a bullet wound, to the splashing of warm blood. It wasn't real…It wasn't real…it couldn't be…

Footsteps sounded off and I knew that the skeleton was coming, getting closer. I had no way to defend myself; my shield and claws had withdrawn back into my body, I had no more energy left to retain those forms. I was defenseless.

Then I saw it.

Sitting right there in the middle of the alley, partly hidden by the shadows, one of the soldier's weapons, a pistol.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess…

I've never handled a gun before…or at least, I can remember if I had. But it couldn't too difficult, right? Point down the sights and pull the trigger; can't screw that up, can I?

Well I'm about to find out.

Bending the shadows to darken the alley, I reached for and grabbed the firearm and clutched it in my palm, tightly. The footsteps became louder, closer. Most likely, he was just outside of the alley, probably hesitant to enter such a dark passage.

I saw a green tinted glow and the outline of a figure holding a staff met my gaze. The staff began to glow brightly and the shadows were giving way to the light. He would see me, he was going to find me.

Panicking, I raised the pistol, and began squeezing the gun's trigger.

Nothing.

Terrified, my eyes widened and I frantically began checking over the weapon, trying to find out just what was wrong with the stupid thing. The skeleton approached and I could see him clearly now; he had the staff pointed, pointed at me.

Oh. Oh no.

Nearly pissing myself, I began smacking the gun while releasing a few silent swears; I didn't care that this was a virtual world. Pain was pain; pain was real, and I had have just about enough pain that my sanity could handle. I've had enough.

Then I saw it. Above the pistol's trigger, a small switch. The text, _SAFE, _stenciled on the front.

The safety was on.

In near hysterics, I nearly broke the switch as I switch off the safety and aimed the pistol downrange, straight at the skeleton who was only a few feet away. My enemy was raising his staff; it's crystal was glowing a bright emerald, sparks appearing, a bolt of lightening no doubt charging up.

This was it.

I steadied my arm and despite being in a rush, carefully aimed down the pistol's sights.

I took a deep, painful breath…

And I pulled the trigger.

Everything became a blur then as the bullet raced out of the gun's barrel and collided with the staff's crystal end. There was a flash. An explosion. Incredible heat.

And then, nothing. Nothing but blackness.

* * *

Doctor Manning stared, mouth agape and completely speechless. He had just witness firsthand the destructive power that P-17 held within him.

It was incredible.

The boy had been thrown into a war zone and had fought. He learned how to access his powers rather quickly and had utterly wiped the floor with any foes that were faced against him. Even a ghost! A real, undead ghost couldn't even stop the force that the boy unleashed on it. Sure, the boy was knocked unconscious by the explosion of the skeleton's staff, but the ghost itself was completely destroyed in the blast. And it wasn't even apart of the simulation, it was an actual fight to the death.

He smiled in triumph, he and his team had finally done it and created a superior being; the boy wasn't perfect, no, not by a long shot. But it was a huge step in the right direction and Vlad could now have the son he always wanted.

The Doctor's smile died on his lips as he turned and found Vlad to not be celebrating as he had originally thought rather but found him to be sulking. The suited man was seemingly glaring at the unconscious boy who was now being treated by multiple medics down in the simulation chamber. The man did not look impressed, not one sign of satisfaction on his features.

_The boy… _Vlad thought alone to himself _…He just barely defeated that skeletal drone, a simple drone! He is near useless against ghosts; and against Daniel, he would be crushed. This one is just another failure…_

Doctor Manning was about to speak out to Vlad when a commotion from down in the chamber caught their attention. A few of the technicians and medics cried out when the shadows from beneath their bodies were sucked up and absorbed into the fallen teen's form. His body seemed to shift and any wounds he sustained from the combat was healed in an instant. He jerked, groaning slightly; semiconscious.

As the medics began rolling him out on a gurney, towards the medical wing; Doctor Manning turned back to speak to Vlad, but was only able to catch sight of his backside as he exited the control room doors…

* * *

"_Where's mommy and daddy?" Even with all the tubing and wires covering his small, frail body and the steady beeping of machinery; the child was still able to keep up a sense of innocence. He just didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. His bright, pure, naïve eyes connected with those of the other, older boy._

_The question went unanswered for a while; the tension in the air was thick._

"_David?" The child asked again, cocking his head slightly as he grew curious at the older boy's silence. "What's wrong? Everything's gonna be alright." That simple, innocent statement nearly broke the other boy and tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall._

"_N-No Chris…" His voice cracked, it felt like the whole world was crashing down on him. "It's not going to be okay…" He let that hang in the air for a bit, arguing within his own subconscious over the easiest way to break it to him._

"_What do you mean?" The child grew concerned and sat up a bit straighter, wincing a bit at his broken arm. The older boy swallowed his fears and grabbed the other's hand in a attempt at comfort._

"_Mom and dad…" He needed to be strong, for his brother's sake. He couldn't run away, he couldn't be a coward, not this time, not ever again._

"_Mom and dad…" He started over with a deep breath. "T-They're in a better place now…" Confusion was evident on the child's face._

"_What…? What do you mean…?" The child just didn't understand. He couldn't talk in riddle anymore, he had to speak the truth, no matter how painful or brutal it was._

_He gripped his tiny hand in his grasp, here it comes… "They're dead, Chris." The look on the child's face broke him and he could feel something warm and wet roll down his face. "They're in Heaven now, and they aren't coming back."_

_The dam broke; and tears fell freely down both boys' cheeks. The older one leaned forward to embrace his brother in a shattered hug._

_The two of them were alone in the world…_

* * *

Lights. Bright, harsh, merciless fluorescent lighting which hummed like a thousand bees met my gaze. My eyes take the time to adjust and my head begins throbbing horribly so. I have a new hatred migraines, now.

I groaned and attempt to sit up; my body is tired, sore, and weak; I can barely move. After a minute of struggle, I give in and collapse against my pillow, perspiration clung to my forehead. After a moment of rest, I try once more to sit up and succeed this time around. Panting from overexerting myself, I took the chance to take in my surroundings. I was in a fairly hospital-ish setting, the medical ward. Must've passed out when I fought that…weird skeleton thing.

I sighed as the events of today flashed through my mind; the simulation, the discovery of my powers, killing all those men (despite the fact that they weren't real), the battle with that skeleton and then yet another one of those strange dreams I keep having. It's a lot for one person to take in. And I haven't even gotten any answers yet; I still don't even know my own name…

The door slides open and in walks Mr. Masters, déjà-vu from a few days ago.

"**Hello again, sir." **I say respectfully; rather anxious to get my questions answered, I remember, he promised.

"Yes, hello there boy." He spoke and I could help shiver a bit, there was just something off with Masters, like he was hiding something. "I must admit, your skills were highly impressive."

Oh wow, he just complimented me. **"Uh…thank you." **I said, were it not for the mask, I would have grinned. **"That's actually something I wanted to talk with you about."** I told him, but he looked at me, suspicious.

"Oh?" Masters replied, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. I hesitated for moment, wondering what order I should ask my questions in and Vlad grew impatient. "Well? Out with it, boy!"

"**I just…I just wanted to know; what do you know about me? Why can I control shadows? Why is my body is like this?" **I motioned to my shady form. **"Who am I; and what all these strange dreams mean…?" **I was going to continue, but Mr. Masters interrupted me.

"Dreams? What dreams?" He said, a bit apprehensively and I was taken back by how he rather demanded it.

"**Uh…" **I was wide eyed for a bit, having second thoughts about explaining my dreams to him.

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "I asked you a question _boy_, and I expect you to answer." He nearly snarled and I felt a lump appear in my throat.

…_Just tell him idiot, you'll get answers afterwards…_

"**Well, it's rather hard to explain…" **I started and Vlad's eyes bore into mine. **"But, um…there's fire, there's fire everywhere. And the smoke, and I-I remember screaming a name and-" **But I wasn't able to finish as Vlad had nearly ran out the room, leaving in a hurry, leaving me unanswered and alone.

I sigh and fall backwards, face first into the bed's pillow. I can feel anger rising up inside of me, and I clutch the sides of the bed and bury my face into the cushion, screaming my frustrations into the small pillow.

_What do these dreams mean!?_

_Why can't somebody give me a straight answer?!_

_Who am I!?!_

* * *

Vlad looked through the subject's files that were displayed on his monitor, a small smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth. This is exactly what he needed, the perfect excuse to get rid of that shadowy freak and get started on yet another being; hopefully one that fit's the criteria for "Perfect Son".

He quickly picked up a phone and dialed a number, the phone rang twice before someone answered.

"_Yes, Mr. Masters?" _Doctor Manning's voice came through the receiver.

"Doctor, it seems we have a severe complication with Prototype One Seven."

"_A severe complication? Sir, what could you possibly mean by that?"_

Vlad's smirk grew as he dropped the bomb shell.

"The boy remembers, Doctor."

There was silence on the other line, and then, after a moment…

"_What…do you propose we do, Sir…?" _The Doctor sounded defeated, good.

Vlad's smirk never faltered as he spoke his orders.

"Simple Doctor; termination of the Prototype."

* * *

**Damn, how many months has it been since I've updated this story? Four? Five? My bad on that guys. But now I'm here to stay, you have my (semi trustworthy) word on that.**

**So please, give me some feed back. Questions and suggestions I will reply to.**

**Lates  
-Tomato**


	3. Foreshadow

* * *

_So take some good advice  
You better stop and think twice  
Before you take your first step  
Out that door_

_If you wanna step up (Step up!)  
You're gonna get knocked down (Knocked down!)  
If you wanna step up (Step up!)  
You're gonna get knocked down_

_You had your chance to walk away  
Live to see another day_

_If you wanna step up (Step up!)  
You're gonna get knocked down (Knocked down!)  
You're gonna get knocked down..._

**Drowning Pool - "Step Up"**

* * *

He hit the ground with a painfully loud crash_. _His body bounced a few times and rolled through the dirt like a rag doll, eventually sliding to a stop due to loss of momentum. He just laid there for a good while, completely still, with the exception of his chest that rose and fell rapidly. He wheezed and a series of ragged and uncontrollable coughs jumped from out of his lungs and up to this throat. He recoiled from the pain they brought him and he retched and heaved, spitting up fresh ectoplasm which splattered the ground next to his fallen face.

Footsteps echoed, reaching his ears.

Dan Phantom ignored the pain he felt as he fought against his own weight, trying with all his might to stand up; to face the coming threat. He was in bad shape; right arm lay twisted, mangled and completely numb, a huge gash cut across his face, over one of his eyes which was now swollen and useless, his once grand and brilliantly white cape was now tattered and torn, and the rest of his body was in a similar state. The footsteps were close now and as they stopped, he realized what was to come. He braced himself.

Suddenly and without mercy, a foot kicked forward and struck his chest, lifting him up into the air and back down to the cold, harsh ground. The same foot then raised and stomped down on his chest, hard. He cringed as his rib cage could not take the punishment and gave out in a sickening _crack. _A dark chuckle sounded out from a shadowed form.

"**Pathetic." **The dark figure causing his pain, a huge man dressed in black clothing, taunted him in an eerie voice and Dan felt his ectoplasm run ice cold, colder than usual. **"That Vlad really expected you to defeat me? It really is fucking pathetic."** There was no mercy in his voice, no sympathy for the beaten and bruised, just a ruthless and sick sense of humor. **"You know what you are compared to me? **_**Nothing!**_**" **He said, lifting Dan from up off the ground by his clothing. **"You were probably created after Plasmius realized he couldn't stop me. Created in the hopes that you'd save him from the coming darkness." **If the obscure figure in black wasn't concealing his face by a mask made of pure shadows, Dan would have noticed the sneer stretching across his facial features. **"But you're a failure, you know that? You're nothing more than a broken science project. Another one of Vlad's failed experiments." **The shadow paused for a moment before releasing a dark, sinister, ominous snicker.

"**Welcome to the club." **He swung Dan around, throwing him hard, against a crumbling brick wall which shattered under the strain and buried the halfa beneath broken cement. The shadow then stalked over his fallen form and clutched Dan by the throat and roughly raised him to eye level. Blood red slit-like eyes covered by a hood met his rapidly fading vision. The figure brought him nose to nose and spoke, calmly but firmly. **"Now I'm only going to ask this **_**once.**_**" **He said, giving Dan's throat a little squeeze at "once" to get his point across. The shadow's scarlet eyes narrowed. _**"Where is he?!" **_He hissed with malice.

Dan knew who "he" was and who this enemy was looking for. He wanted Vlad. He wanted Vlad Plasmius' head on a platter. And even though Dan hated that fellow halfa with all his evil ghost heart; he'd be damned if he was going to bow down to this bastard in black's will. Beaten or not. So his answer to the question was to spit a mouthful of ectoplasmic blood at the man's face, smiling through broken teeth.

"Up yours…"

"**Suit yourself." **The shady figure replied as he lifted Dan upwards and threw him across their battlefield, through the walls of a ruined building and out the other side. He then stalked his own way through the blown out building and reached the crashed out side. There, he caught quite the sight.

"You. Will. _Die!_" Dan roared with anger as he stood up and raised his good arm forward; an ecto-blast at full charge aimed straight at his foe. The ray of plasma shot forward and the caught the shadow off guard, making a direct hit on his chest. He flew back through the building and back through the wall he first threw Dan in only a minute ago. The irony.

Dan stood up, smirking and proud over his small victory. He ignored the pain that his now broken ribs were giving him and focused his attention to his dislocated arm. He bit down on his tongue, grabbed at his appendage and with a jerk, popped it right back into it's socket with a loud and wet _smack_.

An eerie laugh then called out from the other end of the building. A shadow quickly slid across the ground and halted just a few feet in front of the evil halfa. The shadow then grew upwards and his foe materialized seemingly out of nowhere. The dark figure chuckled yet again from beneath his black hoodie sweater.

"**So, you still have some fight left in you, huh?" **His menacing, spine-chilling voice echoed through the tension filled air. He raised his right arm outwards. **"Let's change that, shall we?" **The man's arm suddenly shifted, shadows traveling up his body and consuming the appendage, morphing and forging the arm until it formed into a long, sharp and deadly looking blade. His left arm came forward and waved Dan over. **"Bring it."**

Taking the bait and with a ferocious battle cry, Dan shot forward in flight, speeding toward his target like a bullet. The shadow swung his blade but a quick ecto-shield appeared on Dan's forearm and deflected the strike. He grasped the shadow by the face and fire off another ecto-blast, propelling the figure forward several yards. Dan then quickly went invisible as his foe recovered and jumped back to his feet.

The shadow man's eyes darted around the battleground furiously, embarrassed by the effective strike which caught him off guard yet again. But when he realized that Dan was gone from sight, he dropped his stance and stayed alert. _Go ahead and hide. As if it will do you any good…_

Suddenly, movement appeared from the corner of his eye and he swung his bladed arm in a quick, clean slash which severed his attacker in two. The shadow grinned when he saw Dan's body fall lifelessly to the floor, but the grin turned to a frown when the body evaporated into thin air.

"**A duplicate…" **He mused, it was a trap and he walked right into it.

"Surprise." Dan's voice called out and through the ground, right underneath the shadow, his body materialized, going tangible and grabbing his foe by the leg. He hovered up into the air and swung his foe into the ground, face first. Then, not giving the enemy a moment to recuperate, he charged up a stream of ecto-blasts and released them in a hailstorm of plasma that scorched the shadow and the area surrounding him.

As the last bolt of energy fell, Dan lowered himself to the ground, exhausted. That duplication maneuver had taken up his last reservoirs of energy, he was nearly empty. He prayed that his foe was indeed dead…

The green plasma fire started to die and a dark form made it's way out of the flames.

Dan's dark heart sank. "Impossible…"

"**That was good." **The figure smirked beneath his mask. His right arm had been reformed, blade had withdrawn. Plates of thick black armor had appeared upon his body, no doubt protecting him from the rays of ectoplasmic death. The armor then melted back into shadows that crept back into dark corners beneath the man's clothing. He began to approach the shocked and awed Dan.

"**Unfortunately, like all good things." **The man commented, nonchalantly. Not even in a hurry to reach Dan. **"This must come to an end." **He had just nearly closed the distance between the two before Dan once again stood up, defiantly.

"No…!" He nearly whispered, fire burning in his eyes. "I won't be defeated, not by the likes of you!" He took a deep breath, new reserves of power flowing through his body, fueled only by his fury and rage.

"DIE!" Dan then shouted, a ghostly wail screaming from his vocal cords. The blast approached his surprised enemy with blindingly fast speed and struck him head on. It knocked him back a few feet before a solid wall of shadows spawned from beneath his feet and absorbed the offending attack, shielding him from harm.

Dan looked taken back for a moment before taking another deep breath, preparing for yet another devastating wail.

"**Don't even thing about it!" **The man's body suddenly sank into the ground and a shadow shot across the ground, towards Dan who was about to release his wail. Right before he howled, a huge shadowed hand shot out from the ground and constricted itself around Dan's mouth, silencing his attempt at a ghostly wail. The dark, blood eyed figure then materialized out from the same shadow as the hand, revealing that the appendage was indeed his own.

"**Despite the fact that I've had fun, I figure it about time I end this little game." **The figure said, sadistically and without remorse.** "Now, before I crush your skull into ecto-plasmic goo, I must ask; any last words?"**

He released his grip on Dan's face just slightly enough to hear a muffled. "Go to hell!"

The man smiled underneath the shadows that were fused to his face. His fist expanded and completely covered and consumed Dan's face in darkness.

"**You first…"**

He squeezed.

* * *

Clockwork, the master of time; stared on grimly towards the time window as he and a pair of Observants watched the battle in the near future end in a violent display of Nightshade's dark prowess.

"This proof is undeniable, Clockwork!" The first Observant exclaimed as he watched the shadowy being that Plasmius had created destroy what was left of the ruined town. "Not even the evil future self of Danny Phantom could stop this new terror. You _must _intervene!"

The second Observant nodded in agreement, but spoke in a much more controlled tone. "Indeed. If the boy is allowed to mature, he will no doubt destroy all that is in existence."

"Both the living and the ghost worlds will be powerless to stop him!" The first chimed in, supporting his other. Clockwork took in their words in carefully, his eyes shifting to the still open time window as his body shifted form; from a child, to a man, to an elder and back to a man again.

The silence went on until the first could not take it any longer. "You cannot just sit idly by! The council demands action!" He would have continued but his colleague put up a hand to silence him. Yelling would not convince the master of time to side with them; all they needed was reason.

"What my fellow Observant is trying to say is that, and while we have no doubts that you have a solution already planned out and in the works." Clockwork shifted forms but remained silent, not even reacting to the words of the second Observant. "There is just _too much _to lose, this time around. Yes, we are aware that your plan for young Daniel was a success. But the risks are now too high to be determined by a simple gamble of fate." Clockwork's form shifted to that of a child, but still said nothing. "Removal of the boy from the time stream would be the most effective measure, and with the lowest probability of failure." The Observant finished and his one eye rested upon Clockwork, who seemed deep within thought.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity. "Your words hold truth." He said, and the Observants stood taller, taking pride in their victory.

"But…" Clockwork spoke, not finished quite just yet. And as his form changed to that of an elderly and bearded man, "I do in fact have a plan currently underway. And that this plan, if successful, will end with the most effective and beneficial results for all." When he was finished, the first Observant looked as if he was going to explode, but before he could rant, his fellow cut him off.

"If this is indeed the case; then you have our consent." He said and the first looked at him, surprised. "We will report back to the council and inform them of your intentions."

"What? Surely you can't be serious!" The first cried in opposition.

"I am being completely serious. Do not question my authority." The second calmly snapped back to his fellow and then turned back to Clockwork. "We shall be observing your progress, but be warned, if anything other than success develops, then you _must _remove the boy." Clockwork nodded, the exchange was all in all; fair.

"I must object!" The first exclaimed but the second gave him a steely glare with his single eye.

"Enough." He stated as a portal opened up from behind them. "We shall return to the Observant chambers and we shall _observe._" He said then turned to the master of time. "As an Observant, I can do nothing but watch and witness. But I trust in your decision, Clockwork. You know all that can and _will _occur. I hope that this time, fate resigns with us." He finished and stepped through the portal, along with his comrade.

Clockwork said nothing as he shifted forms yet again, and his child form watched multiple time windows pop into existence. Each window revealing a different possibility of the future; each different from the last, but each also the same. Each held the possible outcomes for the boy known only by the name of Nightshade.

"There is a key…" Clockwork mused to himself as he watched a particular window with great interest. This particular window displayed a beautiful and young teenage girl taking a stroll down a sidewalk; one of her cerulean blue eyes hidden beneath bangs of raven colored hair.

"There is a key…" Clockwork repeated, eyes never leaving the window. "And that key is you; Danielle Phantom."

* * *

**Review please! I need feedback!**

**-Tomato**


End file.
